


Taken away from you

by teddybear2085



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Durarara!! Kink Meme, Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybear2085/pseuds/teddybear2085
Summary: The day that Shizuo Heiwajima raped Izaya Orihara was the day that changed Izaya's  whole life.(DISCONTINUED)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!~ As you can see I love Shizaya. This is the very first time that I have wrote a fanfiction. I've seen so many fanfictions about Shizaya and I got this one idea, how about I make my own fanfiction? This fanfiction will contain yaoi, mpreg, and rape. If you don't feel comfortable reading this then I recommend you to stop reading. Thx for reading.

Normal P.O.V

The day that Orihara Izaya got raped was the day that his whole life fell apart...

It was a normal day in Ikebukero. Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara were at it again.  
Vending machines were being thrown at Izaya and switchblades were being throw at. Crowds of people would stay away from their fight. Not paying attention as if they didn't know how this always ended like.But this day, in particular was the day that Izaya lost this fight.

"Shizu-chan!~ Try to catch me, if you can!" Izaya shouted at the blonde as he ran off.

"Damn louse! Get back here!" shouted Shizuo. He was full of anger. Anyone could tell that. 

Shizuo chased him around Ikebukero. Izaya was always fast enough to out run him and he never got a single scratch. That was until he slipped. 

A million things happened at once the whole city of Ikebukero stared. Shizuo finally got his hands on Izaya. Izaya stared in shock as he was lifted by the colar of his shirt. He was thrashing. Trying to free himself.One punch in the face. More kicks were hiting the blonde but he didn't seem to feel it at all. Another punch in the face. And another one. That was all it took for Izaya to fall unconcious, and that was all it took for the blonde man to take him to his home. 

Izaya was thrown on the bed. Shizuo stared at the raven. So small yet he looks so much like a female. Conscious returned to the raven.

Izaya stared in shock at Shizuo and he stared back. 

"Let me go." Izaya said. 

"Huh? Why should I? I finally got my hands on you and you're telling me to let you go? No way. First I am going to make you pay for all the things you've done to me and then i'm going watch you scream and thrash at me for doing that to you. Then by then I'll be happy." Shizuo said.

"No, no, no! Stop it you damn protozan. I'll never forgive you for this!" Izaya screamed. The blonde then started stripping Izaya. Ripping his clothes off. Until all he had on were his boxers. He then stripped himself and with a wide grin gladly took over the ravens body. Screams were all he heard that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe just maybe it will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am ssoooo bored so that is why I posted another chapter. Hurray!!!≥﹏≤

Izaya's P.O.V

Morning came. My eyes flew open. I remembered exactly what had happened last night. I looked around me and surley there he was. Shizuo Heiwajima, the man that raped me. Warm tears started falling out one by one. He raped ne. He took my virginity. How could I let this happen!? 

The beast slowly opened his eyes. Mocha eyes met red shiny eyes. His eyes widened as he remembered what happened last night.

"I-I'm sorry, Izaya. You know I didn't mean to... I'm sorry." He said. He reached a hand towards me.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled. I slaped his hand away. 

"I-I'm sorry." He said once again. Warm tears kept falling down. He stood up. He was wearing just boxers. His chest was fully open towards me. After he stood up he dressed quickly. He grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt and tossed them to me. 

"You can leave when ever you want and you can keep the clothes." He said. He then left and with that I was left alone. I quickly put the pants on and put the shirt on. Even though my body hurt as hell I wanted to leave this place badly. I quickly left the apartment. I knew that he saw me but I didn't care. I left without looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 months after that night Izaya starts feeling sick and starts vomiting. He ends up calling Shinra and finds out that he may not have a normal life again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this will be longer than the other chapters. I hope this satifies you guys.  
> (♡˙︶˙♡)

Izaya's P.O.V

I lay in bed for hours. Namie came but I told her to go home. I didn't want her seeing me in this state. I have felt sick for almost two months. Suddenly I felt a wave of nauseaus. I ran to the bathroom. I threw up in the toilet. Maybe I should go to Shinra's. He can give me pain killers or something, but I don't wanna walk so I'll just call him. I grabbed my phone and called him.

"Hey Shinra. I was wondering if you can come over. I'm not feeling so well." I said. 'Sure,' I heard him say. 'I'll bring my medical kit. Is that okay?'

"Yeah." I said, and with that I ended the call. Now all I have to do is wait.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shinra's P.O.V.

"Celty!~ I'm going to Izaya's. He just called me and said that he wasn't feeling so well." I said.

Celty came running. She began typing.  
[Is he not feeling well? I'll go with you.]

"Yeah he is not feeling so well. That's fine by me if you tag along!~" I said cheerfully. I grabbed my kit and we headed out the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izaya's P.O.V

*Knock Knock*

I heard someone knocking on the door. 'That must be Shinra.' I thought. I went to open the door and my guess was correct Shinra and Celty were standing in the doorway.

"Hi Izaya! I brought Celty along with me so she wouldn't be lonely!~" Shinra said.

"Come in." I said. They both came in and I told them to sit on the couch.They sat and Shinra opened his medical kit.

"So Izaya how have you been feeling?" Shinra asked.

"Not to well. Lately I've been vomiting. I also lost my appetite. Whenever I eat I end up throwing it up." I said.

"Hmm... Maybe you have the virus inside or maybe just maybe..."

"Maybe what?" I said.

"First I have to ask you something... Have you had sex lately?"

Celty stiffined. I stared in shock. What kind of question is that!?

"Y-yes." Embarresed as I was I had to tell him or he wouldn't know what was wrong with me.

Shinra smiled. "How long ago?"

Celty began typing.  
[Shinra! Stop it!]

"Celty honey, I think I might know what is wrong with Izaya. So Izaya how long ago did you have sex and how long have you been sick?"

My face flushed. "T-two m-months ago."

Shinra still had his smile on. He then said,"If I am right, you may be..."

"Say it!" I said inpatiently.

"If my theory is right you can be pregnant."

Celty and I stared in shock. Celty was the first to react.

[What!? How can that be!? He is a male! He can't be pregnant!]

"Apparently when Izaya got his shots at the beggining of the year I added an extra shot saying that this shot would protect him from having a disease, but I changed that shot with an expirement that I was working on. That shot can make both males and females pregnant." Shinra was excited but I wasn't.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!? I screamed. "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS MY JOB IS AND HERE YOU SAY THAT I HAVE TO CARRY A BRAT INSIDE ME FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG!?"

[Calm down Izaya. Shinra might be right but think of the future if you keep the child then you can have a family of your own wouldn't you like that?]

I calmed down. Celty is right if I keep the child,then i'll have my own human. One that loves me, I would like that. Maybe I should just keep the child.

"Fine Celty, I'll keep it."

"Yay!" Shinra yelled. "Now I'll be an uncle and Celty wil be an aunt!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now what? Should I go to your place to pick medicine up or something?"

"Yeah. Come by tomorrow. I'll have everything ready. I'll just need a blood sample."

"Fine."

Shinra took out a needle and a container. He pocked me with the needle and blood came out. He basicallt toom samples of my blood, to take tests on. After he was done. They left.

"What am I going to do with you? Are you going to become a monster just like him? Or are you going to be like your mommy?" I ask. I just hope that nothing goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter longer because I was just so happy And because I was bored as heck. Leave kudos and thanks for reading. Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of months pass and suddenly someone that Izaya doesn't want to see appears in his doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so just so you guys know I am going to update at least 2 times a week, and if I'm busy I'll only update once a week. Thanks for leaving kudos. I am really happy. ლ(´ڡ`ლ)

  6 months later...

  Izaya's P.O.V.

"Ah, I'ts sunny outside." I said. "Maybe I should go to Russian Sushi. I have a craving for it right now." I stood up and stretched. I went to were my computer was and sat down on my spinning chair. I turned my computer on. Waiting for it to load.

 *Crash!* The door fell. I nearly fell out of the chair but I caught my balance 

  "IIZZZZZZAAAAAYYYAAA!!!" The monster of Ikebukero yelled. 

 I gasped. I quickly ducked under my desk. Hoping that he didn't see me.  

  Shizuo entered my apartment and started looking around. "Where the fuck are you!? Damn flea! If you are trying to play hide and seek then I'll find you!" He yelled. Anger boiling inside oh him. Shizuo sniffed the air. 'Oh right, I forgot he had a great sense of smelling.' He walked right over to my desk. 

  'Please don't let him find me! Please don't!' I thought. But I guess I wasn't lucky.

Shizuo leaned down and grabbed my wrist. Hard. He pulled me from under my desk. 

  "Found you damn flea!" Shizuo said. I panicked. I started kicking, punching, and telling him to let me go but nothing worked. "Stupid flea. If you think your going to trick me then you wrong. Not seeimg your shitty face around Ikebukero means your up to something." He punched me right in the abdomen and let me fall to the ground. 

  I stared down at my abdomen in horror. 'Ouch. It, hurts.' Tears started falling. I could feel my abdomen start bleeding. I could feel it. I put my hands over my abdomen and cried. 

  "I-izaya, are you alright?" Shizuo asked eyes full of worry. He crouched down and leaned close to me.

  I gazed up to him. "Y-you k-killed him!" I started crying even harder. Shizuo extended a hand and put it on my shoulder. I tried to slap his hand away but I guess my body couldn't resist the pain so it shut down. I fainted right in front of Shizuo. The last thing I saw was Shizuo's eyes full of worry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  At Shinra's.

  I woke up at Shinra's. 

I could hear people talking outside of the room. I stood up from the bed. "Ouch." I winced my abdomen hurt. Relazation hit me. I rubbed my abdomen and I felt a small kick. I sighed. That's a relief, at least he isn't dead.

Minutes passed as I stared at my stomach. Suddenly I could heard footsteps coming my way. The door then opened and in walked both Shinra and Shizuo. 

  I stared at them as they entered. 

  Shinra was the first to speak."Oh, Izaya your'e awake."

  "Yeah..." I said. 

  "As you see Izaya, your still fine. Shizuo managed to punch you but not as hard as to kill the baby. Luckly you survived." Shinra said while glancimg at Shizuo. Shizuo felt a stab of guilt hit him as he remembered what he had done to the flea. 

  "Out of pure coincidence. This stupid brute just had to barge in to my apartment at the wrong moment. If he would have killed him I WOULD kill him for doing this to me." I glared at him annoyingly. 

  "How was I suppose to know!?" The blonde yelled. "You never even told me!"

  "Well I didn't tell you in the first place because I was afraid what you would do!" I shouted back.

  "WHAT DO THINK I WOULD HAVE DONE!? EH!? NOTHING SO STOP IT YOU GOD DAMN FLEA!"

  "YOU WOULD HAVE KILLED ME. YOUR STUPID PROTOZOAN BRAIN WOULDN'T MANAGE TO KNOW HOW I WOULD HAVE FELT." I screamed. 

  Both Shizuo and Shinra stared in shock. Shizuo spoke first before Shinra even had the time to react to everything that was happening. 

  "I, wouldn't have. You know I wouldn't." Shizuo walked over to me. 

  "Don't you dar-" my sentence was cut off as Shizuo gave me a big bear hug. His muscular arms wrapped around my shoulder. One hand reached down and patted my stomach. A then felt a HARD kick. I winced. Shizuo pulled away. Hand still on my stomach. 

  "D-did he j-just k-kick?" The blonde stuttered.

  "Yeah...it was a hard kick though." I said. 

  "Does this...mean, i'm...the father!?" Shizuo asked exitedly. 

  "Yeah."

  He hesitated a moment before cupping the raven's head in his hands and kissing him. The kiss was broken when they both heard a loud cough coming from Shinra.

  "I guess I'll...leave. Have fun you two!" Shinra waved as he exited the door. We were both blushing a lot.

  "I guess I'll leave too." Shizuo said as he walked towards the door but was then stopped as he was pulled by the collar of the shirt and was now eye level with me.

  "Even though, you, you know...did that to me. I liked you from the start. But since you did that, I kinda don't want to make myself believe that you could ever like me. Since I lost some tust in you..."

 "Well, we can always start over? So how about we, try again?" he asks.

  "I'll try, but it'll be hard." I say. Shizuo nods.

  "Starting..." Shizuo kisses me in the lips. He then pulls away and finishes his sentance,"Now." He exits the room leaving me shocked. I touch my lips. 'I'll try...' 

  I fall back intot the comfortable bed and close my eyes.

                            'I'll try...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry I didn't update last week, it's just that I was so busy. My whole week was booked. I promise I'll try to update whenever I can. I am so sorry for not updating.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo and Izaya's child is born. Shizuo and Izaya are shocked at what they discover...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...so I have some free time this week to write a new chapter. Hope you enjoy and keep the kudos and comments coming!

  Ikebukuro

 Normal P.O.V.

"Hey, Tom-san do you think I can take this whole week off?" Shizuo asked his boss who was currently counting the money in his hands. Tom looked at Shizuo in surprise. 

  "Umm...sure you can Shizuo. You did a good job today." said Tom as he stuffed all the money he was holding in his pockets.

"Thanks, Tom-san. I knew I could count on you." Shizuo said. 

"Well I guess you can, I mean you like sort of don't ask to take days off but sure you can." Shizuo's boss said as they started walking towards a hotel. "This is the last stop, Shizuo. After we're done then you can go home." said Tom.

"Okay." muttered Shizuo. After they finished both Tom and Shizuo parted their ways and headed to different parts of the city. Except Shizuo. He headed to Shinjuku. To meet his love, Orihara Izaya. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izaya's P.O.V.

  "Namieeee-san~ Can you go bring me a, hmmm....strawberry cake?" I asked my annoyed employe. Namie turned around and glared at me. She scoffed. 

  "Why do I always have to get involved with your damn shit?" Namie said coldly.

  "Because, if you don't then, I guess, I'll cut your check pay in half." I grinned, now this will get her attention. 

  Namie stared at me. She sighed,"Fine then, I can't risk losing money." She slammed the books she was currently carrying on my desk and walked out of the apartment. 

  I rubbed my stomach. "She certainly is a handful, isn't she?" I asked the little bundle that was curled up in my stomach. The baby gave a strong hard kick in return. "Ne~ Don't kick to hard." I told the child. I sighed. I stood up from my chair. I went upstairs to my bedroom and laid down on the King sized bed. ' _I'm tired, I just gonna take a nap.'_ I thought as I closed my eyes and went to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up Namie had already come back and put the treat I ordered in the fridge. I stood up from the bed and headed downstairs. 

  "You're awake?" Namie asked.

  "As you can see Namie I am awake." I said, watched as she set a file on my desk and headed towards the door. 

  "Well, I'm leaving. Bye." Namie said quickly as the door slamed shut. I watched as she she left and went to the kitchen. 'I guess she doesn't want to see me anymore.' I sighed. I headed towards the fridge and grabbed the strawberry cake. I went and sat in the couch and started eating. As I was halfway through it I heard a knock at the door. Frowning I went to see who it was. As I opened the door I saw, Shizuo. 

  I smile. "Oh. I see that you came and visited me." I stepped out of the doorway so Shizuo could come in. 

  "Yeah. Just wanted to check out how you were." Shizuo said as he gave me a soft kiss in my lips. I don't pull away, even though this man was the one that raped me...I can't deny that he is the man I love. I said I'd try, so here it is. We are now getting into a trustworthy relationship. I feel a wave of pain hit me.The kiss only lasts a few seconds until I pull away. I could feel a strong pain and realized that our baby was going to be born. I gasped.

  "What's wrong?" Shizuo asked worringly. 

  "T-the baby. I-is about t-to be born." I managed to say. Shizuo's eyes widened. 

  "I-i'll call Shinra!" Shizuo said as he pulled out his phone and dialed Shinra's phone number. 

  "Yes?" said Shinra. 

  "Izaya, is giving birth!" In the other side of the phone I could hear Shinra gasp. 

  "I-i'll be right there! I'll be there in about a couple of minute. Okay?" said Shinra.

  "O-okay." said Shizuo. He carried me bridal-style to the couch and laid me down. 

  "Ouch. It h-hurts." I said. I wince, it did actually hurt. I shut my eyes. 

  "It's fine. Just, relax." 

  Soon we could hear a knock at the door and Shizuo ran to open the door. 

  "Where is he?" Shinra asked. Shizuo poimlnted towards the couch. Behind Shinra was Celty. Both Shinra and Celty came jogging towards me. 

   Shizuo stood right by me and gripped my hand. Shinra took out a pair of scissors from his kit and put gloves on. It hurt so much as I gave birth to my child. I could hear loud cries coming from the child. Shinra told Celty to go grab a towel. When Celty came she handed the towel to Shinra. He wrapped the child in the towel and said,"Congradulations, it's a boy!" Shinra and Shizuo smiled. Celty began typing in her pda.

  [He is so cute!!! Congrats, Izaya!]

Shinra handed the small little bundle to me. "Isn't he cute?" I asked Shizuo. 

  "Yeah, definetly." Shizuo leaned down and kissed the baby. The baby had already stopped crying so it wasn't moving so much. Shinra grabbed ~~~~a pair of scissors and cut the umbillical cord. After he cut the umbillical cord he put the scissors on the small table. I winced, I felt a sharp pain again. Shinra and Celty both stiffined until Shinra spoke up.

  "C-Celty! Go bring another towel!" Shinra told Celty. I handed Shizuo the baby boy and he took it. When Celty came she brought a white towel. I gripped the side of the couch and shut my eyes tightly again. I screamed a not so loud scream as I felt another sharp stab of pain. 

  Shizuo started craddling the tiny boy in his arms because he had started crying when he heard me scream.

  Celty wrote in her pda. [It's okay. Just relax.] Shizuo and Celty watched as another cry could be heard. Now, two loud crys could be heard. "Towel, please Celty." Shinra said. As the sharp pain disappeared I sighed. Shinra smiled and wrapped the other child in the towel. He once again cut the umbillical cord.

  "It's another boy!" Shinra said happly as he handed the baby to me. Shizuo smiled. I carried the boy in my arms and waited till his crys disappeared. When his crys disappeared the other cry disappeared.   

  [Soooo what are you going to name them?] Celty asked. 

  I thought for a moment before I spoke. "Roppi, Hachimenroppi. Our second, and Shizuo how about you name our first?" I asked Shizuo. Shinra turned to look at Shizuo and smiled widely. 

  "Umm...I don't know. Psyche?" Shizuo said. 

  "Ohh! What beautiful names!" Shinra chirped. Celty began typing.

[So does this mean Shinra and I are officialy an Aunt and Uncle!?]

"Yes, both you and Shinra are." I say. Shinra stood up and started dancing with Celty. Both me and Shizuo smile upon seeing them so happy. Shizuo leans close to me and gives me a quick kiss. I blush. 

  "Don't do that in front of them." I say as I give him a small shove. 

  "La la la~" Shinra says as he is still dancing with Celty. 

  "How about we all put both Roppi and Psyche to sleep?" I ask Shinra, Celty, and Shizuo.

"Suree!~" Shinra chirps. As we head upstairs Shizuo and I put our children into their crib that we bought a few months ago. They easily fall asleep and all of us head out. 

  [Well, I guess it's time for us to leave. It's already 8pm. Bye Shizuo, bye Izaya.] Celty says.

  "Bye." Both Shizuo and I say. 

  Shinra gathers all his stuff and takes his gloves off. Both him and Celty wave a good bye and head out.

  "I guess I should go to." says Shizuo as he starts heading towards the door. I grab his arm. 

  "Don't go. Stay. Please?"

  Shizuo looks at me in surprise and says,"Okay."

  Shizuo hugs me and I hug him back. He starts carrying me upstairs and we both fall soundly asleep in the bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry this isn't going to be the last chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disaster strikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!!!(♡˙︶˙♡)

 

 4 _years later..._

I wake up to the sound of crying. I sigh.  

  "Shizu-chan!~ Roppi is crying again!" I say. The blonde grunts. He opens his eyes and gets off of the king sized bed. He quickly puts on a shirt and heads towards our son's room. Lately Roppi has been having nightmares. He says that he can't sleep at all, and that he wants to go visit Shinra. Every time we go to Shinra's he says that nothing is wrong, and that it's probably something that is only in his imagination. The crying stops. In enters the oldest son, Psyche. 

  "Mommy. I can't sleep. Roppi keeps crying." he says. He comes over and climbs into the bed. I sit up and open my arms wide. He gradually takes the signal and climbs into my lap. I hug him. 

    "I know. He can hardly sleep at all." I say. Psyche nods. "Do you want to sleep with us?" I say. Psyche nods. I smile. I make room for Psyche to lay down and he does. As he closes his eyes and drifts to sleep I hear a loud crash. Three sounds of a gun being fired and a loud piercing scream follows. Panic fills me. I jump out of bed and enter the room. I scan the room. Roppi is crying and is shaking Shizuo's shoulders saying,"Daddy! Daddy!" 

  I rush right over to both of them. Roppi hugs me and crys into my shirt. I look at Shizuo. Then I look at the window. Surely enough it was broken. I gasp as I see someone there. Two bullets are shot at Roppi. Roppi looks up and screams. I dodge the bullets with Roppi in my arms. The figure throws a piece of paper on the ground and disappears. I am panting.

  "Mommy!" I turn around. Roppi gasps. Right there, standing in the doorway is Psyche and a man. The man is holding a hun up to Psyche's head. My heart stops beating. Everything around me stops. I let go of Roppi. He hides behind my back and whimpers. 

  The man then says. "We want to know where the files of the Heiwajima's are. If you don't tell us then...I'LL JUST HAVE TO SHOOT YOUR SON UNTIL YOU TELL US!" He laughs. I look at Psyche he has already broken down into tears. My heart breaks. Three people. The ones I love the most. Are. In. Danger. Right. Now. The guy notices the panic in my eyes. He smiles widely. 

  "Now, now. Don't ya think i'm not being fair?" he asks."It wouldn't be fair if I just gave you one option so...you choose. Who do you want me to kill?" He points his gun at me. Then at Shizuo. Then at Roppi and then back at Psyche. 

"Now. Who will it be?" he smiles. I cry. There's nothing I can do. The people I love might get killed, and I don't want that. If they get hurt then, i'll never forgive myself. I have one choice and it's to... sacrifice myself. I cry once more then say.

 

 

"Shoot me."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's gonna happen?! Oh yeah. Btw I wrote a really good chapter but then guess what? THE STUPID ELECTRONIC THRNED OFF AND I HAD TO RE-WRITE IT ALMOST THREE TIMES. UGHHH. SO STRESSING. Either way. Leave kudos and coments. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shoot me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!!!! I have time today to post! Yeah!!!

 

  "Shoot me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  The man smiled. He lifted the gun up and aimed it towards my chest. Roppi screamed. The bullet was shot. I fall backwards, onto Roppi's legs. Psyche is standing there. A smile forms on his lips. He laughs.

  "How pathetic, Orihara Izaya. To see that you would, risk your life in order to save us. Now for the fun to begin..." Psyche looks at the man and smiles. "Kill him." I notice, that Psyche's eyes are red. Saika... His eyes slowly turn back to its normal color. He blinks, once, twice, and a third time. He slowly falls to the ground. He is unconscious. 

  "Why you..." Roppi says. He dashes forward, holding a knife in one hand. I grab his ankle, with the little force I have. 

  "D-Don't...you'll get k-killed. Please, stop." Roppi stops in mid step. He lets the knife fall to the ground. He slowly sits on the ground. Knees folded. He crys. This breaks my heart. Seeing the people I love, getting hurt. 

  "I-I'm so sowwy, m-mommy... I c-couldn't help you..." he leans his head on my shoulder and crys. I look around, the man is still in the door way. Holding the gun. Shizuo is on the ground unconscious and so is Psyche... I can't look anymore. I lift Roppi's head so that we are now eye level. I get close to him and whisper in his ear. "I love you..." The man laughs and aims the gun back at me. He shoots one more time. My eyes close. Dead...I am surely dead this time. At least that's what I think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  My eyes slowly open my eyes. I feel a weight pushing my chest down, not letting me breathe correctly. I look at my chest. Roppi is there, dry tears are visible on his cheeks. I look at him. Sleeping so peacfully. I cry. My shoulders are shaking. The movement makes Roppi wake up. His eyes open and meet mine. I smile at him. His eyes widen. 

  "Mommy!" He hugs me. I hug him back. Not letting him go. 

  "You're alive! I d-didn't think you were alive. The scary man left after you were shot twice. There was a note on the ground, and it said that you were g-going to have to give us a file or else you...were going to be killed!" says the child. He burrys his head on my chest. I pet his nice oily hair. 

  "What happened to daddy and Psyche?" I say. The child lifts his head up and looks at me. He puts on a sad face. 

  "Daddy awoke and he saw me crying. He asked me what was going on and I told him. He took you here and Psyche is in another room with daddy." he says barely above a whisper. I look at him, curiously. He burrys his face back on my shoulder. I'm surprised to see him actually say all those things without crying. He closes his eyes and goes to sleep. I sigh. I hear a knock at the door. I say.

  "Enter." As the door opens, I see, both Shizuo and Psyche. Worry written all over their faces. Their eyes widen as they see me. They come over to me and hug me. We stay like that for a few minutes. Psyche lays right next to Roppi and also falls asleep. Happiness filling him. Shizuo is excited to see me. He has a bandaged leg and an arm bandaged. His stomach is also bandaged. He hugs me and whispers.

  "Glad to see you, damn flea..." he pulls away and kisses me. I close my eyes. And wish that we would always be happy. Forever and ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finished another chapter! Hope you enjoyed. Leave kudos and comments. Oh yeah, and don't worry, this is not even close to being the last chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You shouldn't have done that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really bored. I also have time today to at least updat so...Enjoy!!!!!

 

  In the end, Izaya found out who threatened his family. Although he never told anyone, he ended up killing the person. The guy ended up working with Jinnai Yodigiri, and claimed that Jinnai told him to do this. Not long after the incident, did Shizuo and Izaya start having problems. The 'problems' ended up becoming into one huge fight...

  "I don't understand why you keep doing this!" Shizuo yelled.

  "Doing what!?" I argue back. Shizuo is standing infront of me. Psyche and Roppi are at Shinra's. So, they don't know what's happening. 

  "That stupid job of yours! When you get involved in some random shit, Roppi and Psyche end up getting hurt!" Shizuo takes a step forward. I don't move. It's true, when both of our kids got hurt, it was my fault. Although I don't want to admit it, i'm afraid that my whole family will stop loving me. He lifts me up by the collar if my shirt. 

  "Let me go!" I scream.

  He doesn't. 

  "Fucking shut up!" He punches me. I fall to the ground. I touch my nose, surely enough it is broken. And bleeding. I wipe the blood off suth my sleve, angrily. 

  "Fucking monster!" I screech. "How could you do this to me!? After all I've done to keep this family together, you fucking have to ruin it!" I grab strands of my hair and pull on them. Hard enough to make some fall off. 

  "Well, if that stupid job of yours didn't interfere then this wouldn't have happened!" He says back. I stand up. Now I lost it. 

  "You know what? Get out." I say.

  "Fine then!" as he is about to storm out when the door swings open. Standing right there are Roppi, Psyche, and Celty. 

  [Did I inturupt something?] Celty asks.

  "No." I say firmly. "Come here Roppi, you too Psyche." They come over. 

  "Say bye to daddy. We are leaving. Never coming back." The two look at me. Shizuo's eyes widen. 

  "But why!?" says Psyche.

  Shizuo comes over. He grabs my wrist. Almost twisting it. I wince.

  "No you are not." he says. Celty is shocked. 

  "Oh yes we can." I say. I grab my switch blade which was in my pocket. I slash his wrist. He lets go. I make a run for it. I grab a hold of Roppi's wrist. I grab Psyche's but a force pulls him back, it's Shizuo. I let go and run off with Roppi. 

  "IIIIZZZZZAAAAYYYYAAAAA!!!" He yells. Not looking back I keep on runing. Tears are falling off Roppi's eyes. 

  "Sorry honey, but we have to go." I say. I hear him say, okay. I stop. I wave my hand. A taxi stops. We get in as fast as we can. 

  "Drive! Now!" I scream. Shizuo is chasing us. The car speeds away. Leaving Shizuo, all alone. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Yay! ^o^

 

  The car speeds away. Leaving Shizuo, all alone. Roppi is sobbing. Tears streaming down his cheeks. Hands wiping his eyes, trying to make the tears disappear, but failing because the tears keep coming. 

  I hug him. "It's fine honey." I know it isn't but I have to at least make him a bit happier. I start rubbing circles on his back. Trying to soothe him. His crys reduce and turn into small sniffs. As the driver drives the car I tell him where to go. 

  30 minutes later...

  I shake Roppi's shoulders. 

  "Come on Roppi. It's time to wake up." His eyes slowly open. 

  "Where are we?" he asks. 

  "Shibuya." I say. He tilts his head to the side. I explain.

  "It's not that far from Ikebukuro and Shinjuku. From here to Ikebukuro I say it would be a 15 to 30 minute ride." I say.

  "Oh." he says. The car slows to a stop. I hand the man 151¥. He takes it and we hop out. The car drives off, faraway into the distance. Good thing I still have all my money and credit cards. At least I didn't leave them. If I did, well dang. I would have to go back and get them. I take my phone out from my pocket. I flip it open.

  6:30pm.

  I sigh. Now I have to find a new house. I enter a fast foods restraunt. Even though I don't really like fast foods, I'm pretty sure Roppi is hungry. I order what we want and we take a seat close to the window. 

  "Are we ever going home?" Roppi asks. I stare at him. 

  "Maybe." I say. He lowers his head, about to cry.

  "I want to go home. I don't want to stay here." he says. 

  I sigh. I know he won't like it here as much as he likes it at home, but still. We have to stay here for some time. 

  "Sorry but we can't right now." I say. He nods. A woman comes up to us. Carrying a tray of food. 

  "Here you go!~ Enjoy!~" She sets the tray on the table.

  "Thanks." I say. She smiles and walks away. I ordered two sandwitches and two cups of orange juice. The sandwitches are cut into triangles.  

  "Come on Roppi, eat." I grab the half of a triangle and hand it to him. He raises his head and takes it. He bites it once. His eyes widen.

  "Wow. This is really good." he takes three more bites. I smile upon seeing him happier than earlier. I grab my half of the sandwitch and bite it too. I'm surprised. It's actually really good. The whole time we stay there, I search for places to stay. I'm about to give up and just stay at a random hotel, when I stumble across a certain apartment. It's like the one I have but a bit in size. It has only three bedrooms, and one bathroom. There's also a small living room, conected to the kitchen. There's a picture of the house. I nod. Not such a bad place, but it will do. We finish and we head out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  We settle into our new home. Alomg the way, I bought new blankets and I also bought two sleeping bags. I plan to buy the rest of the furniture by tomorrow. So basically when you enter the aprtment, you stumble across a living room. To your right is the kitchen. There are also stairs that lead upstairs. When you go upstairs, there's a hall. On the right is the bathroom, the first door. The second door on the left is the guest room. On the left, the first door is my bedroom. The second door om the right is Roppi's new bedroom. 

  Just for today, I let Roppi sleep right next to me. As night falls over us, we close our eyes and drift into a magical world. A world were anything can be possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me long, I guess. Hope you enjoyed and leave comments and kudos!^ω^ Btw next chapter will be up once I get up too 1,000 views. Or if I am beimg really happy then I will just update.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like I promised, another update!^o^

 

  Shizuo's P.O.V.

  Damn flea. I'll kill him.

  "Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill..." I mutter under my breath. After the car sped away, with my child damn it. 

 

  [Hey, ummm...Shizuo I think we should discuss this inside. We don't want to, cause a riot.]

 

  "Fine." I snap. Celty's helment falls to the ground. I sigh.

  "I'm sorry, it's just that...if I didn't punch Izaya then this wouldn't have happened..." I say guiltily. 

  [Oh. So that's what happened... Either way, come on lets go inside.] Celty picks her helment up and heads towards the apartment. So do I.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Inside the apartment. 

  "Daddy, where's mommy and Roppi?" asks Psyche. He is sitting on the couch. 

  "They...left." I say. Psyche stands up. 

  "What?"

  "They left." I repeat.

  "But why? Did I do something wrong? Do they not want to be with me?" asks Psyche. He looks down at his feet. Upset.

  "No, it's just that mommy and daddy had a little argument. And they probably aren't going to be here in a while. I guess." I walk up to Psyche. I grab his tiny hand and lead him towards Celty. 

  "Come on Psyche, we're going to Shinra's." I say. Psyche nods. Tears threatening to fall.

  Celty kneals down, whipes the tears away and writes in her pda.

  [Don't be upset, I'm sure your mommy still likes you. It's just that your mommy and daddy, need to be away for a while.] Celty pats Psyche in the back. Psyche nods and also holds Celty's hand. You can tell that Celty is blushing, so cute. After all, Celty and Psyche don't really interact. Sometimes they talk and sometimes they just play, they still don't know that much about eachother. I close the door and we head to Shinra's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  At Shinra's.

  "So, you're telling me that Izaya left with the other twin?" Shinra asks. Head resting on his hand. Sitting in the couch. Right by Celty. I nod. 

  "There must be an explanation to this. I mean, Izaya wouldn't leave with Roppi just because he wants to. So, tell me what happened." Shinra puts his hand down. Eyeing me suspiciously.

  I sigh. "Okay, what really happened was that, I told Izaya that his job is stupid. He earns enough money, yeah. But he puts our family in danger. Remember that one time when Izaya got shot, and so did I? Well that happened because of his job." Shinra nods. Understanding. Psyche looks up at me. Surprised.

  "Go on." Shinra says.

  "After that happened well things started unfolding after that. People started attacking me. Many people started targeting us and that stuff." I say. Celty begins typing.

 

  [Did they also start attacking Psyche and Roppi?]

 

  "Yes. Before that incident, someone attacked Psyche. He still has the scar." I say. Psyche lifts up his wrist and pulls the sleeve so that you can see his skin. A scar could be seen. Pretty deep. 

  "Dang, that's pretty deep." says Shinra. He pushes his glasses up with his index finger. 

  "Okay so, is that all?" 

  "Yeah." Psyche pulls his sleeve down. Covering the scar. 

 

  [We have to know where Izaya is.]

 

  Both Shinra and I nod.

  "I'll text him." I offer. 

  "Good idea." says Shinra. I take my phone out. I flip it open. I go to messages. I click on Izaya's name. I start typing.

 

  Shizuo: Damn flea, where are you?

 

  I wait for a response. Three minutes pass. Then I hear a buzzing sound.

 

  Izaya: Why do you want to know?~

 

  Shizuo: Because, you took Roppi with you. Just tell me where you are. Make things fair. You know where I am, now I need to know where you are.

 

  Izaya: Fine. I'm in Shibuya. Don't come looking for me. It'll make things worse. So, stay away from us.

 

  Shizuo: Why can't I go and find you? You know you can't hide Roppi from me. I want to see him. Once every week at least.

 

  Izaya: Okay, then. But I also want to see Psyche. Oh and also once every TWO weeks. Final offer, take it or leave it.

  

  Shizuo: Fine!

 

  I slam my phone shut, almost breaking the screen. Angrily. Not wanting to talk to that damn flea anymore. 

  "Did you find out anything?" asks Shinra.

  "Yeah, I know for a fact that Izaya and Roppi are im Shibuya. He doesn't want me going there, though. And we made a deal that we would get to see the twins every two weeks." I say. 

  "Okay then. Well, for now we don't have to worry about them that much, so...why don't we eat something?" offers Shinra.

  "Fine." I say.

  "Yay!" cheers Psyche. "Can I help cook too?"

 

  [Of course.] replies Celty. 

 

  All four of us head to the kitchen and help make the food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	11. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks go by...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo!!!~ Guess what!? Another update!!! Yay!!!

 

  Week 2. Shibuya...

  Izaya's P.O.V. 

  "Come on Roppi, it's time to wake up!~" I say in a sing song voice. I shake Roppi's shoulders. He blinks once, twice, and then looks up at me. His expression is blank, showing nothing at all. 

  "What are we gonna do today?" he asks. He sits up from the new bed which I bought two days ago. He yawns and rubs one of his eyes. 

  I think for a second. I honestly don't know what we are going to do. I suddenly realize that today is the day that I will get to see Psyche and Shizuo will get to see Roppi. I shake my head, I don't want to see him, I only want to see Psyche. My happy expression turns into a frown. 

  "Well, today is the day that you and your father will get to see eachother, and we will also get to see Psyche..." I say. His blank expression suddenly disappears. He smiles, he seems excited.

  "We are?" he asks.  I nod. 

  "Well,  come on.  Let's go eat breakfast!~" We exit the room and head downstairs.  Roppi sits on the new set of furniture. I only bought four chairs, a dinning table, a couch, a flat screen TV, and the king sized beds. I go to the kitchen and start cooking.  

  "Hey,  Roppi. What do you want for breakfast?" I ask. He tilts his head to the side,  thinking carefully before he responds. 

  "Chocolate chip pancakes." I nod.  I grab the necessary ingredients and start cooking. 

  10 minutes later... 

  "Are you done?" I ask Roppi as he finishes the lasts of his pancakes. He nods. 

  "Yes,  mommy. " I stand up.  I grab my plate and Roppi's.  I put them in the sink and start washing them. Roppi jumps off the chair and sits on the couch.  He grabs the remote control and turns on the tv. He picks a chanel,  something about national geography.

After I finish washing the dishes I wash my hands, to make sure that they're clean, and go and sit right by the small child. His attention focused on the tv.  I slowly start speaking. 

  "Are you excited?" I ask him. 

  "For what?"

  "You're going to see your dad today. " I reply.  He turns around and looks at me. 

  "Well,  I am excited to see dad and Psyche but,  I don't know." he says softly.  

  I smile.  "Hey, don't worry. I'm gonna be there. You don't have to feel awkward.  It's just a visit.  We are only visiting for a couple of hours." I say.  

  "Okay."

  Now, I am not so sure if I really want to see Shizuo. I may feel a bit weird being by him,  but things haven't changed so much. Or did they?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Ikebukuro. 

  As we arrive at Ikebukuro,  we stop by Russia Sushi. I order ottoro for Roppi and I. As we finish I also order two more, to go. In one hand I have the bag of food, in the other hand, I'm holding Roppi's hand. We start heading towards Shizuo's apartment.  Roppi gazes around, nervously. I do too. The humans, here, haven't changed at all. I start thinking about what I'm going to say. I was thinking about saying something like, 'Why hello!~ Did you guys miss us?' Nah, I'll just think of something. Random.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  At Shizuo's. 

 I knock on the door. I look at Roppi,  he seems nervous. He squeezes my hand,  tightly. I sigh. No answer. I knock again. This time the door opens. Standing in the door way,  is Shizuo. Behind him is Psyche. 

  "Oh, hi." says Shizuo. He steps out of the doorway and lets us pass. I walk forward. Pulling Roppi with me. As Shizuo closes the door, Psyche hugs me. Tight. 

  "Mommy!" he exclaims. I smile. I pat his head. I lean down and kiss him on the cheek. He giggles. 

  "Roppi,  aren't you going to say hi to your brother?" I ask. 

  "Hi Psyche." he says. 

  "Hi Roppi!"

  I stand up and go towards the couch.  I sit down.  So does Roppi, Psyche. Shizuo closes the door and also sits right by us. 

  "Ummm... So, you guys hungry?" I ask Shizuo and Psyche. Looking at Shizuo fir a response.  

  "Yes!~" Psyche exclaims, Shizuo nods. I lift up the bag containing the food. Shizuo takes it and opens it. 

  "Ottoro?" he asks, tilting his head to the side. I nod. 

  "There was a special offer, so I decided to order some for you guys." I say. 

  "Thanks." Shizuo stands up and heads towards the dinning table. We follow close behind. He opens the box that reveals the ottoro. Psyche gapes at it. 

  "That looks yummy!" Psyche reaches a hand out to grab a piece but he stops. He pulls his hand back. 

  "Sorry," he says. Now I'm confused. 

  "For what?" I ask curiously.  

  "Because,  I didn't wash my hands. And I'm going to spread germs." he says in an apologetic voice. 

  Oh... I didn't realize.

  Psyche walks over to the sink and washes his hands with soap and water. Shizuo seems so guilty for not even thinking about it that he does the same as Psyche. As they finish and turn the faucet off they walk back and sit down on the chairs. 

  "So, did you guys already eat?" he asks. I sit on the chair across from Shizuo and Roppi sits on the chair across from Psyche. 

  "Yeah. When we stopped by Russia Sushi we ate there, and when we finished we ordered some for you guys. " I say.  

  Shizuo nods. He hands the smaller box to Psyche, who eagerly takes it. And he grabs the bigger box. They open the boxes at the same time. 

  Psyche eagerly starts picking pieces out, eating them fast. 

  He's so cute. He looks, like me, except his eye color and personality. He's more hyper. I look around, nothing has changed that much. It looks exactly the same from the last time I saw this house. I sigh. 

  "Done!~" Psyche lifts the small box up proudly. He flashes a smile to me. 

  "I'm done too." Shizuo stands up from his seat and walks over to the small child. He takes the box from his hands and heads towards a trash can. 

  "Hey, Roppi. Wanna play with me?" asks Psyche. 

  "Sure." responds the identical twin. Psyche jumps up from the seat,  too fast. Knocking over the chair. He turns his attention to the cahir laying on the ground. 

  "Oops." he gazes fown at it. "Sorry mister chair." he lifts up the chair,  putting it back in its place. I smile. 

  So cute, and so polite. After all, he is my son. Of course he learns things fast.

  *Knock*

  *Knock*

  "I'll go get it!" Psyche goes running towards the door. Shizuo follows close behind. The door swings open. Revealing...

  Vorona!?

  


	12. Chapter 12

 

  Normal P.O.V.

  Vorona!?

  "Vorona-san! You came!" chirps Psyche. The woman smiles kindly at the child. Then looks at Shizuo. She hugs him, and gives him a kiss on the cheek. 

  Anger stirring inside the raven, he frowns. This girl, with Shizuo? No way in hell is that happening. The small man grabs Roppi's hand, forcing him to stand up. 

  "Mommy? What's wrong?"

  "Nothing." he snaps. Not quiet happy with seeing Vorona kiss his Shizuo. Vorona, not seeing Izaya get up, leans over Shizuo. Capturing his lips. Shizuo, im the other hand, is melting into the kiss. The kiss different, more forcefull. Unlike this kiss, he likes the raven's kisses better. 

  Psyche stares, mouth hanging open. 

  "Eww, Vorona-san and daddy are kissing!" he squeels, as this always happened. That is enough. Izaya stomps his way to the door. 

  "Excuse me." he says, not so kindly. 

  Vorona pulls away, leaving a Shizuo dumbstruck. She snorts. 

  "Excuse you." she pushes Izaya's chest. Quiet hard making him stumble backwards. He catches his balance.

  This bitch. She's pretty, yes. But ugly in the inside. 

  "Were are you going mommy?" Psyche looks up at his mother, curious. The man, lost of words, replies slowly. 

  "I... I'm leaving. Bye Shizuo." he glances at the blonde man. Shizuo blinks, then looks at Izaya. He was spacing out. 

  "Izaya? I-I. Sorry, this isn't what it looks like-"

  "You know what? You always are so unpredictable. I don't know what goes through your mind! I leave, for two weeks, and you go off with this woman!?" he yells. 

  Disgusted, Vorona shoots back. 

  "Unlike you, he likes me better."

  "Well, Fuck You!" he pushes her out of the way. She catches her balance, then looks at the man that just pushed her. 

  Izaya opens the door and slams it shut. Infront of their facesA hand is tugging his sleve. 

  "Yes?" He looks down at the child. 

  "Who was that woman?" A child, so innocent, and curious. He won't tell him, at least not the truth, yet. 

  "Her name is Vorona. She works with Shizuo. She is a russian assasin, not quiet as strong as your father. But i'd say, to stay away from her. She is skilled yes, but cannot defeat me or your father."

  Roppi tilts his head to the side. 

  "She's, I dunno. Pretty, but mean. I-I like you better." he hugs his mother. Surprised, that's Izaya's expression.

  "Another question, where are we going?"

  "I'm guessing back to Shibuya. Shizuo, doesn't deserve me... " he pulls the child, who obediently follows, unknown to him, he still has a lot to learn. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Am sooo sorry for not updating, things have gotten complicated and ummm, sorry. Sorry for not updating. Forgive me!!!

 

  Shizuo's P.O.V.

The door slams shut. Vorona holding onto him. Psyche staring at them. 

"Vorona..." growls the blonde. The blonde woman stares at him innocently. "Why did you do that?"

"Why?~ Because you deserve me, not him.~" She says. 

Shizuo frowns deeply. Why does she think she's better than Izaya? Izaya is his love. He doesn't like Vorona. Shizuo just thinks of her as his friend, or co-worker.

"Daddy, why is mommy mad?" questions Psyche. Staring up at the adults. 

Vorona smirks, she kneels down. "Your mommy doesn't like me." she says. 

"Doesn't like you? Why?" he continues asking. 

"Because, he thinks that me and your daddy are in a relationship. But I just like Shizuo." states Vorona. She stands up. 

Psyche's brows knit together. Confused. He doesn't know why his mommy would hate the woman, she seems nice. Vorona and Shizuo aren't going to be together they're just friends.

"Vorona-san, do you hate my mommy?"

"Hmmm? Ah- No. Not really, I just, dislike your mommy. He's the one who is mean to me."

"Vorona, you know that's not true." argues Shizuo. Angrily. He grips her shoulder and makes her face him.

"But it is!" she argues back. 

Shizuo sighs, she really is stuborn. "Just- I got to apologize to Izaya. So if you wouldn't mind, please leave."

"Fine. But just so you know, I'm way better than him. Bye Shizuo. Bye Psyche." she waves at Psyche, and smiles at Shizuo. Which in return Psyche waves back.

"Bye Vorona-san!" She leaves, that easy, the door slams shut. Leaving Shizuo and his son alone. 

"Hey, daddy. Do you like Vorona-san?"

What? Oh, umm, does he like her? Like love her? He doesn't know. "Umm, just as a friend." He replies. 

"Oh, because you know, it seems that she loves you." Psyche giggles.

 "Loves me?" Shizuo questions. "What do you mean?"

"You know, how she kisses you, hangs out with you, takes you away from mommy. She's jealous of mommy and she l i k e s you."Psyche giggles some more.

"Hmm? Well, I can't return those feelings. But I am her friend so... You know what, I need to apologize to Izaya." Shizuo says suddenly, changing the subject. Shizuo takes his phone out. 

"Oh, yeah. Mommy must be mad. Well, I guess I'll go watch t.v." Psyche mumbles as he heads towards the couch. 

As Shizuo continues what he is doing, he sends Izaya messages.

 

Shizuo: Hey um, Izaya. Sorry for what Vorona did...

 

Shizuo: She's just jealous, that's all, so. Umm, please forgive me.

 

And so, Shizuo sends messages, that might lead to something unexpected. Something unknow to him...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srry for the very short chapter! Is just that i'm busy. Next update: August 20- September 5
> 
> Please wait for me!


	14. Chapter 14

 

  Izaya's P.O.V.

 

As Izaya leaves Shizuo's house he doesn't know what to do anymore. He just doesn't. 

Vorona is with Shizuo, HIS Shizuo. How come Izaya never noticed? He's so stupid! Vorona's probably with him right now, making love or something. Izaya doesn't want that, he does not!

"Roppi, honey. Can I ask you something?"

Roppi looks up at his mother, curiously. "Umm, yeah. What is it?" 

"Have you ever seen Shizuo and Vorona together before we left?" Izaya questions. Hoping that his child answers with a no.

"No, not that i've seen them together besides when daddy is working." replies Roppi. Fidgeting with his hands. Looking nervous.

Izaya bites his lip, he doesn't want Shizuo and Vorona to be together. Izaya is jealous of Vorona, and he knows it. 

Izaya sighs. "Roppi-kun, wanna go somewhere together?"

Roppi's eyes show the slightest hint of happiness. He nods.

"Hmmm, I wanna go buy art supplies." says Roppi.

"Art supplies?" questions Roppi's mother. Wondering why his son would like to go there if he already has some at home

"Yeah...I wanna go and see if they have big sketch books, and more drawing pencils."

Izaya smiles. "Okay then, lets go. Besides, we still got time to waste." Roppi smiles back, happy that he and his mother are going to the art store. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As they finish shopping and head home Izaya finally takes his phone out. He is sure that after he left Shizuo's house, he recieved messages. As he checks the messages, surely enough there are two new messages.

He doesn't bother reading them, since Shizuo sent them. 

"Mommy," says Roppi. "A-Are you jealous of V-Vorona?" Roppi looks up at his mother, nervous.

Is he? Yup. He can't deny it. He gives a simple answer.

"Yup." so plain. Not even trying to hide his jealousy. Roppi mouths and O and looks down at his feet. They continue walking, not a word exchanged. Unfortunetly for them, as they get home there is a note there.

 

'Am not sorry. He is mine. Leave him be. I do not care if you and Shizuo-senpai are together. He will like me back. Besides, he will like me more than you once he notice that I am better. 

  He is mine.

 Truly me,

 

                   Vorona.'

 

You want to play the hard way? Fine then! I will get him to like me. He will be mine. If a game is what you want, a game we will play. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!
> 
> Kay so, on August 21st, 2017. Which is tommorow! There will be a SOLAR ECLIPSE! YAY! Never seen one so I am excited!
> 
> Imma try my best to not get blind, I will wear the special glasses, so don't worry my buddys!
> 
> NEXT UPDATE:
> 
> SEPTEMBER 1ST- SEPTEMBER 10TH. 
> 
> SEE YA IN...5 days....no, it's ten. TEN DAYS! BYE! BYE!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAHHH, SCHOOL IS LIKE A COUPLE DAYS AWAY.

 

  Izaya's P.O.V. 

 

 Izaya doesn't sleep that night. He can't. Not with the memories still stuck inside his head.

He saw how she kissed his Shizuo. He saw how Shizuo didn't do an effort to pry her off him. He saw, everything. 

What's next? Izaya questions to himself. What will they do? Take Psyche and move somewhere else? Go to Russia? Will Shizuo stop-? Loving him-?

Izaya can't hold it back in. Those tears that were always held back. He lets them fall. Slowly they travel down his pale face. Izaya doesn't care. He lets them fall. 

If Izaya would've known that this was going to happen, he'd take both the twins and move somwhere far away. Russia, America? Anywhere! As long as he doesn't have to see them anymore!

Izaya's sure that they'll fall for eachother. If you think every story has a happy ending, well you are wrong. There is never a happy ending...

And with those words, he slowly falls asleep, waiting for a new day to come. An unexpected day to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As the sun sets in, and the moon disappears. And a new day has already come, Izaya slowly wakes up. 

He blinks twice before rubbing both his eyes and yawning. 

"Guess it's time to get up." Izaya says to himself. He hops off the bed and dresses up. 

He puts on his usual outfit and heads towards his son's room. 

Footsteps are heard, and are also the only sound that can be heard in the house. As the footstpes fade away and knocking against wood takes place, Izaya takes a deep breath. 

He slowly opens the door and looks around the room. His eyes land on a sleeping figure on the bed. He crosses the room in four steps and stops once he gets to the bed. He carefully sits down on the edge of the bed. 

He looks down at the sleeping child. He looks so peaceful. So calm, so tranquill. 

He reaches his hand out and touches his face. It's warm. He moves his hand and touches the tips of his dark hair. It's soft. He smiles, he's just like himself.

Red shiny eyes look back at him. The child has awoken and is looking back at him. 

"Good morning." he says. 

"Mornin'." replies Roppi. 

"What do you want to do today?" says Izaya, smilling kindly at the child. 

Roppi tilts his head to the side. "Hmmm. Well I wanna go to the cake shop in Ikebukuro. C-Can we go?"

"Yeah. Since there's nothing to do." He says. The child nods. Now all they have to do is get ready to go there. Eat and walk all the way over there. Easy right? Well it might not be easy, if they encounter someome, a woman to be exact, and a blonde haired man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done!~ And so, next chapter will be out on-
> 
> SEPTEMBER 20TH-SEPTEMBER 30TH.
> 
> Until then, see ya!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops.

 

  Izaya's P.O.V. 

 

As they head out the door. Izaya is sure that today is going to be a happy day. A good day perhaps. 

Maybe just a day were he and Roppi can go somewhere together. Well, they are going somewhere. To Ikebukuro that is. Izaya would've prefered to stay in Shibuya. Just him and Roppi. 

But, there is always something that must go in a different path. The fact that Roppi specifically said that he wanted to go to the cake shop in Ikebukuro makes a huge twist in what Izaya was planning to do. 

Izaya shakes his head in dissapointment. He wanted to visit another place, besides Ikebukuro and Shinjuku. But, that'll have to wait until another day. 

"M-Mommy." says a small voice behind Izaya. "Are we l-leaving already?"

Izaya turns around and faces the small child. He crouches down and looks at him. He gives a small smile. 

"Yup." he says softly. "Is it just Ikebukuro you want to visit?"

Roppi furrows his eyebrows. Thinking.

"Y-Yes. You can choose the rest."

"Okay then. Let's go!~" chirps Izaya as he stands up, grabs Roppi's hand, and gently tugs him towards the door. 

Roppi in return walks closely after his mother. 

As the door slams shut, Izaya wonders to himself. 

 

  'Is she in Ikebukuro?' 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  Shizuo's P.O.V. 

 

Leaning back on the soft chair stomache full of sweets, Shizuo sighs. 

"Delicious wasn't it?" says Psyche, smilling at Vorona as if she were his mother. 

"Indeed," she smiles back. "This is a great place to come to. Right honey?" she glances at Shizuo, a sweet smile on her lips. 

"First of all, it is a great place, and second of all, don't call me honey." he stands up from his chair stretching a little bit before calling the lady to attend them. 

"Yes Sir?" says the young lady. Black Shiney hair, beautiful purple eyes, and a sweet smile plastered on her lips. 

"We have finished and would like to leave. I beleive that there is something we need to pay?" Vorona butts in, hugging Shizuo by the arm making that sweet smile disappear. 

"Ah, yes. I'll be right back." she disappears out of their sight quickly. A frown on her face. 

"Shizuo-senpai!" Vorona say pouty. "Don't flirt with others." 

Shizuo rolls his eyes. "I wasn't." 

Vorona mutters something that sounds like a 'sure.' But Shizuo ignores her. 

"Daddy." speaks up Psyche exited. "Look! Mommy's here! And Roppi too!" 

Two heads turn and look out the window. Too late. The door opens, the bell ringing causing the silence to be inturupted. 'Ohhh shitt...'

Vorona smiles mischieviously. 

Psyche squeals as he sees Roppi and runs over to his identical twin. Hugging him tight and making him yelp. Izaya's eyes dart straight to the two figures standing close. 

He brings a hand up to his mouth covering a gasp. 

"Roppi-kun! Roppi-kun! It's so nice to see you!" 

"It is." is all Roppi says. 

"R-Roppi-kun, let's go somewhere else..." says Izaya tugging at the smaller child. Leading them to the door. 

"But why? You guys just got here." whines Psyche. 

"Psyche, honey." Vorona is by his side now. "Leave your mother alone. He left you, he doesn't want you anymore." 

"That's-" Izaya argues eyes wide. 

"Vorona stop. Please leave." there's a hand on her shoulder. Making her glance up at her crush, Shizuo. She huffs but obeys, leaving the small bakery. 

The little bell ringing. 

"Is. That true...?" Psyche's eyes are filled with tears. 

Izaya too has tears in his eyes. "Honey, of course not." Izaya kneels down hugging the child closely.

Shizuo can just stare at the small family. A small smile plastered on his lips.

Roppi lets go and smiles at the two.

A smile so pure and innocent. 

That even the angels would shatter if something would happen to it. 

Little did they know, that soon that smile would be shattered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up!  
> Soo. I haven't been posting so much. And I'll explain why:
> 
> -I've been gone because I went on a trip for nearly 2 MONTHS.-  
> -AAAAAANNNDDDD IF YOU WHERE WONDERING MY MENTAL ISSUES HAVE BEEN RESOLVED!!! --  
> -I have so many exams and loads of homework to do because of the trip- XD hehehe  
> -I gots Robotics Practice every Tuesdays and Thursdays. (PS: i gots a tournament on Saturday.)-  
> -Church classes on Sundays.-  
> -And i'm tryna save money cash for a Nintendo Switch wheneveg I gets the chance to sell something.hehe.-  
> -Last but not least....  
> YESS MY LIL SIS WAS BORN ON OCTOBER 15 2017 AND I AM TAKING CARE OF HER 24/7 BECAUSE WHO CAN'T WHEN SHE IS A PURE CUTIE AND ANGEL. GAHHHH.-
> 
> Sooooo. That's all! 
> 
> NEXT UPDATE: UMMM....FEBUARY 14TH. HEHHEHE. I'LL GIVE YOU GUYS A LIL SURPRISE SO UNTIL THEN GOODBYE!!! 
> 
> Xoxoxo- Teddybear2085


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special special day

 

  Izaya's P.O.V.

 

Valentines day strolled by, and Roppi was indeed getting excited. 

After the accident back at the cake shop, both Shizuo and Izaya decided to see each other two times every two weeks. 

Now, as Izaya is ready to wake up Roppi and cook breakfast, he suddenly becomes aware that he doesn't have any choclates or ingredients to give to his family. 

So, he makes sure the windows are locked, curtains closed, and security on, before he slips out the door, locks it, and heads to the store. 

He decides to not take too long and grabs the basic ingredients. Not that the store has a lot of ingredients, so he decides to find ingredients for macaroons. Which for some reason the store does have. Weird. 

He pays, leaves and heads back home. 

When he arrives home, he sees that Roppi is still asleep. He won't wake him up, at least not yet. 

He takes all the ingredients and sets them on the counter. 

He doesn't need any instructions since he already knows how to make them, so he begins. 

It's around 8:30 am when he finishes. He's not too exhausted, so he wakes up Roppi. 

"Good Morning!~" he smiles at the young child. "It's Valentines day."

 The young boy yawns and rubs at his eyes. "Is it? I thought it was tomorrow..."

"Nope. Not tomorrow, but today." 

"W-What are we going to do today?" Roppi looks up at his mother. 

Izaya smiles. "Well, I was thinking about visiting Psyche and Shizuo." 

His eyes sparkle. "R-Really!?" 

"Yes, it is a special day, so how about it?" 

Roppi smiles happily. "Yes!"

"Now, go brush your teeth, and head downstairs to eat breakfast, okay?" 

The child nods. "Okay." 

Oh what a beautiful day it's going to be. 

\----------

 

Shizuo's P.O.V. 

 

He hears the door bell ring when he's in the shower. He yells out at Psyche to ask who it is. 

"Okay!" was the response he got. 

He finishes showering, dresses himself, and goes to the door to see who it is. 

"Roppi-kun!" says Psyche with excitement. 

 

__________

 

**_Announcement:_ **

**_I am deeply sorry for what I'm going to say._ **

**_I am abandoning this story. I have no inspiration whatsoever and really I wanted this to go a different way._ **

**_I have moved away from this fandom and don't plan to make any new fics or continue my old fics any time soon._ **

**_Shizaya will still be one of my OTPs but I simply cannot say that I am that interested in it as I was in the beginning._ **

**_Once again I am deeply sorry for abandoning this._ **

**_For now I have moved on to the Fandom Gravity Falls and have written some works there._ **

**_If you don't mind you guys can also go check some of that out and see my instagram. @_ledoggy__ **

**_For now I'll leave this story as it is and not delete it. There is a 10 percent chance of me continuing this but I doubt I would._ **

**_I'm sorry._ **

 

**__________ **

 


End file.
